Star Tours
Star Tours is a 2009 Mega64 sketch video in which Rocco and Derrick visit Disneyland in Anaheim, California. The video is mostly a parody of how many beloved things such as certain film franchises and Disney attractions are never left alone and suffer terrible updates. While in line for "Indiana Jones Adventure", Rocco and Derrick discuss the rumors of the upcoming changes to the "Star Tours" ride. Back in 2005 - creator of "Star Wars", George Lucas, did indeed announce that he was working on "Star Tours II". Fast-forward to 2009 - filming for this newer version was reported to be underway, therefore a new "Star Tours" ride was inevitable. The "Star Tours - The Adventure Continues" ride in Anaheim, CA, was officially opened June 3, 2011. In the video, Rocco states that "Star Tours" is one of his favorite rides. Visibly annoyed at the thought of an update, he then says, "knowing George Lucas, they're going to add pod-racing, Gungans, and all that crap (they most certainly did). Well, it's a good thing they didn't touch Jones Adventure." Unbeknownst to Rocco, Derrick informs him that they already have. In the "Indiana Jones Adventure" ride, Rocco discovers that it has been updated to take place within what is considered to be the worse movie of the franchise, ''"Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". ''As Rocco is whipped around in his Jeep, you can hear Mutt Williams (voiced by Garrett) shout out, "Hop on my bike, pops!" and Indiana Jones (voiced by Rocco) say things like, "You're my son, Mutt, and I love you." The ride bizarrely ends with Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies asking where the rum is. Outside of the ride, Rocco, now in disbelief that Indiana Jones has been ruined, is told by Derrick that it is "just the tip of the iceberg... Wait until you see 'Alice in Wonderland'." Just like the then ill-fated classic "Star Tours" and "Indiana Jones Adventure", "Alice in Wonderland" has been updated as well. Now resembling a Tim Burton nightmare, Rocco is distraught. The ride includes many Johnny Depp references, including another "Hello, love! Where's the rum?" The joke continues as they then ride the "Mad Tea Party" spinning tea cup ride, now changed to the "Jonas Brothers Tea Cup Experience". The ride consists of the typical spinning around while in a tea cup, but now there are strobes and a blasting soundtrack. Fed up with all these changes to classic attractions at Disneyland, Rocco suggests they go on an "old standby" - "Pirates of the Caribbean". In the attraction, the pirates are all singing "Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Where is all the rum?" in the classic "A Pirate's Life for Me" tune. Rocco looks distraught yet again throughout the ride, however, when they finally exit the attraction, he gives a sigh of relief saying that it is "exactly the way he remembers it as a child." The video then ends with Rocco and Derrick stating that they have had a good day at Disneyland albeit all the changes to the attractions. However, a man puking in front of their car as well as the entrance to Disneyland makes them think otherwise. Fun Facts * Mega64 was actually able to ride "Star Tours" early when they attended the soft-opening on May 20, 2011. * If you are interested in "Star Tours", and all things Disney, check out Rocco's show/podcast, CREEPY OLD CRYPT, on his personal channel